Reality hits hard
by CreativePalmtree
Summary: Brenda likes Minho A LOT. Will her feelings for Minho die down after she realizes what the aftereffects may be, or will her fidelity to Newt get in the way of her true happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so bare with me. I really have so many ideas on how I want to portray my favorite TMR character's Minho and Brenda. I'll see how you guys react to this chapter, and if all goes well you'll be seeing a lot more. This story contains no spoilers and I own nothing regarding The Maze Runner.

Reality hits hard

Chapter One

Minho, Brenda, Thomas, and Newt are all in college. They live in California. They all share an apartment and all have jobs. They both are studying law and hope to become lawyers someday. Newt is getting his degree in economics, while Thomas is getting his in biology.

"You guys I still can't believe we're going to college together. I mean with Minho's terrible grades, I was surprised to find out he got into any college at all. I guess miracles really do happen, said Newt. "Hah hah hah that is so funny Newt. I'm so happy I get to spend all four years of my life living with you shanks, especially you Newt.", Minho responded back. "I'm glad I make you happy Minho", Newt said jokingly. "Slim it okay? Brenda is everything going as planned?", asked Thomas."Yeah",responded Brenda, "...according to my watch we're right on schedule."Thomas breathed out. "I'm glad, I can't wait to see the campus."Thomas stop overreacting. Everything will be alright. Brenda how's it feel being apart of my class?, asked Minho "Honestly, I keep asking myself what the bloody hell did I do to deserve this", expressed Brenda. Everybody laughed except for Minho."Oh shutup", Minho said."You know you'll love it. I'm pretty excited, at least I already know someone from my class already." Brenda laughed, "Oh right such a pleasure, seriously I would've been better off not knowing you." The whole gang were seated in the car. Thomas and Newt had taken turns driving, while Minho and Brenda kept playing games on their cellphones. After a while of not talking Minho asked Brenda, "Brenda how do girls feel at this point in their life, doesn't this all sound as scary to you as it is to me?" "Not really", responded Brenda. "Personally life has prepared you to take advantage of opportunites and avoid risks. This is just another part of that... What Minho? You really considering girl's emotions now? "Brenda, over the summer things happened to me, which I'm glad because it really made me consider how much I needed to start growing up and stop living in a fallacy", Minho stated.

Over the summer Minho had dated this girl he met at his job. He didn't tell anyone, because he felt it didn't matter. His friends had known him for being a lady's man; this was just another one of those moments. Later on it got really serious to soon and Minho for the first time had felt what loving someone with real emotions were. Only to get his heart broken when his girlfriend "Patricia" left him for the Assistant Manager at his job.

"Wow Minho, I didn't know you felt that way", Thomas responded surprisingly. "Yeah, dude you really have us surprised here", responded Newt. "I don't want to talk about it okay?", Minho responded back. "Its okay Minho, we won't. I don't know how to react to this, but consider me touched. You guys.. are Minho has grown up... I'm literally going to cry, expressed Brenda exaggeratly. "Brenda please slim it, I think Minho's serious, replied Thomas. "Tommy boy stop, if Brenda wants to act this way let her", said Newt. "You shanks need to stop overreacting, bloody hell is everyone on their period today? Minho listen you know I don't intentionally mean this, it's just hearing you like this really feels weird and out of place", said Brenda. "Don't worry I won't bother you with my feelings, because obviously you don't support it", responded Minho. "Minho I...", Brenda exclaimed."We're here!", shouted Thomas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

This chapter will be in Brenda's point of view.

"I'll head to the biology department and get registered, where do you guys want to meet?", asked Thomas. "How about back at the car at around six?'', asked Newt. "Sounds good to me", Minho said. "Yeah sure", responded Brenda.

Everybody headed to their corresponding registration areas while I wanted to clear things up with Minho.

"Minho, I'm sorry about what happen back at the car, I won't act like that again towards you, since obviously your a new person, again sorry", said Brenda. "Brenda I forgive you, you know I'm not the one to hold a grudge, especially when it comes to you. Your my bestfriend and I really don't want to start the school year like this. Come on lets go meet our new classmates, Minho said as he smiled at me and grabbed my hand running.

At this point, I didn't know how to react. I really was confused, but all that changed at the thought of Minho holding my hand. I liked it.

Weeks passed...

Everything was going well for everybody. I had started to develop feelings for Minho. I didn't think Minho was my type at first, but then again maybe he was. There would be moments when I would catch Minho making faces as to how boring the lecture had been. Most of the time he would pass notes to me, emphasizing what Mr. Lennon had said emphasizing it himself as well. I didn't know if Minho liked me, but I sure liked him. Until..."Lynn" happened.

"Minho, you want to come over my dorm and study for semester exams?"asked Lynn so sweetly.

"Sure Lynn, I don't know how you could have been paying attention to Mr. Lennon these passed weeks without falling asleep, but yeah of course. What time shall I come over?", asked Minho.

"Just bring your book, and most of all your sexy self. Gosh Minho I hate you for being so damn sexy!", said Lynn with a smile on her face. Gosh I would hate her, but I can't. I mean seriously this girl is hot and smart. I would go out with her, if it wasn't for Minho. I really hope Minho doesn't approve of this, since lately he's been ignoring every girl that stares at him. "Not as sexy as you though, I'm slowly progressing", Minho said laughing. I guess some things never change.

"Whats wrong?, asked Newt. I had gone back to the apartment. "Nothing that matters Newt. Forget about it.", I responded. "Well how would you like to go out and see a movie? I really want to get out of this apartment. I've literally been here all week prepping for these exams. Come on you'll serve me as a distraction.", pleaded Newt. "Sure, I could go out. Newt?", I asked. "Yeah?" "Thanks for not being a jerk. With that I kissed his cheek.

We came home later that night drunk. I might have suggested we pass by the nearest bar and get ourselves some drinks. I didn't think I would end up drinking like a lot of tequila shots. I mean could you blame me? I had hoped Minho had like me and for him to even flirt with Lynn offended me to great lengths. Yeah me and Minho weren't official, but come on. He was single... I was had to come pick us up. Things were not going as he had planned. Teresa had come down to visit him this weekend. Everything was pretty much going well until now. He left me and Newt at the apartment and went back to Teresa's hotel. We had suggested for her to stay here but she declined. I stared at Newt to what seemed to be a long time. Why couldn't I fall for someone like him? He was so charming and noble to girls. He was also good looking. What is wrong with girls that go here? He's hot. So, with that stated. I made a move. Who knows? Maybe I could end up falling for Newt instead. I kissed him, which ended up being a makeout session. Did I mention he was drunk as well? He sure was a good kisser. Things were moving fast. I surely didn't want my first time being like this. "Newt stop... stop... STOP!", I yelled. "Oh sorry Brenda, its just you seemed to like it earlier. Did I hurt you?"asked Newt. "No, but I didn't like where things were headed" "Brenda, I like you. You are so beautiful. Do you know that? You deserved to be loved at full extents. Minho doesn't even pay attention to you." "You know about that?" "Its obvious, Brenda.", Newt had said with an honest sincerity. Was he right?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't posted. I will though more frequently. I'll be skipping ahead just so I can write a better story. I'll post dates so the transitions seem more easier to read.

Chapter 3

Dec 21

10:30 a.m.

The whole gang had been able to surpass a whole week of semester exams. Brenda's feelings for Minho had died down a bit, because surely she wasn't going to let her feelings for Minho turn her into another person. She recently has been wearing makeup more often, but grew to like it. Brenda wouldn't outwardly express her feelings for Minho with physical affections, but with her emotions. Brenda could of told Minho how she felt about him, but couldn't. She didn't want to face the fact that maybe he didn't like her back. She hated the thought of it, that would be so humiliating she would always think. So, she decided she would wait until Minho asked her out.

"I'm going to miss you shanks. You better keep me posted while I'm gone. I won't forgive you if I hear it second hand." Newt said.

"Don't worry we will. Thomas you sure you can't come with us. Teresa can come as well." Minho said.

"It'll be okay dude. Besides I'm meeting Teresa's parents for the first time. You don't postpone things like that." Thomas responded.

"Minho leave him alone. He obviously wants to finally get to hook up with Teresa, and now's his chance. Don't moan too loud Thomas, or her folks will hear." Brenda said exaggeratedly.

"Brenda shut up! How do you know we haven't done it already? Huh?"

"Thomas you still have that virgin innocence. Plus she would of called me."

"Whatever. Newt you ready?" Thomas said.

Thomas and Newt were both headed to Virginia. There Newt would take another flight heading to New York, while Thomas would get picked up by Teresa. Teresa lives in Richmond. Newt's family lives in Brooklyn. Brenda and Minho would both be spending winter break together. Brenda did not have a family to spend Christmas with other than Jorge. Jorge though was in the air force and would not come home this Christmas.

"Yeah Tommy, well see you shucks soon. I'll miss you guys." Newt responded while hugging both Minho and Brenda.

"We'll miss you too." Minho responded back.

11:07

Brenda's Point of View

"So... Brenda what do you want to do? I'll let you go first today, since girls go first."

"Thanks I feel honored, especially since you respect old traditions." I smirked at him.

"Brenda are you flirting with me? I appreciate the gesture, but that's not how you do it. First you start with being affectionate."

He put my hair behind my ears and caressed my cheek softly.

"Then you become more demanding."

He comes up close to me.

"Ending with."

His lips briskly touch mine.

"Now that's how you flirt."

I have to admit I liked it, however I wasn't going to let this shank have his way though.

"Hey Minho? How was that?" I said, quite sure what his answer would be.

"It's getting better." Minho said smiling at me.

Circumstances like these seemed to occur often with me and Minho. He still doesn't manage to figure out that I like him, despite what the circumstances show.

"Enough of role play here. I think our first day should start off easy. How about we go hiking?", I suggested.

"Yeah sure, but let's grab breakfast before starting that. You wouldn't want to see me faint up there would you?"

"Hold on, I have to think about that."

He smirked at me which led me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Brenda when did you get so damn sexy?"

"I've always been sexy Minho, to bad it took you this long to finally realize it."

"Oh no I have known for a while now, I just finally said it out loud."

"Well it sure took you long. Lets go I'm starving."

I grabbed his hand and off we ran.

Last week

(7 days ago)

"Newt you're right. I should stop acting like this, it's just I can't. I don't know, Minho just makes me act different especially around him." I said.

Newt was looking at me with a subtleness.

"You should just be you, and not let yourself be defined by someone else, especially Minho. Brenda you're better than that. Don't succumb to such things. I know you Brenda, and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"How did I get so lucky having a best friend like you, Newt you're the best."

I was smiling and so was he.

"Listen I'm sorry for getting carried away like that. If it means anything to you I'm extremely embarrassed."

"Hey don't be. I got in on the action too. Besides I found it quite good actually."

I was starting to laugh.

"My mouth appreciates you for giving me quite the exercise."

"Tell your mouth Brenda that she did very well on her part as well."

We were both laughing then.

...

Someone started knocking

Dec 21

5:00p.m.

"Ugh so tired..." Minho exhaled exhaustedly

We had finally come home after our hike.

"You're on the track team. This was nothing compared to what you do in there." I was tired as well, but I certainly wasn't going to express it.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

I wondered what he has in mind.

"Yeah I guess"

I was kind of nervous. He doesn't do this quite often, he usually just blurts out what he has in mind.

"Are you going out with Newt?"

That was not what I was expecting.

"What... no why?"

"Oh well it sure seemed like it. I don't know I just thought that it would seem... cute."

He was starting to piss me off.

"Excuse me?"

"Newt and Brenda."

"Stop please.''

"Newt and Brenda sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Minho you are fucking childish.''

"Hey don't be mad at me, Newt was the one staring at your ass. I'm surprised he didn't touch it."

My relationship with Newt was weird. I didn't know where we were, but I did certaintly know we weren't exclusive. I told him as of right now I couldn't exclusively become his. He understood it was because of Minho. I only told him to give me some time. He accepted. As of right now my love for Newt may either be mutual as of Minho's or not as much. But I indeed liked Newt a lot.

"Its... it's none of your business.".I said angrily.

"Whatever." He said.

Last week

(Dec 15)

"I'll go see who it is" responded Newt.

"Huh no one I guess... I don't see anyone."

"Newt thanks for putting up with me and my mistakes." I told him happily.

"Hey no problem, I'll always be there for you."

...

"Brenda you have such beautiful eyes, I can just stare at them all day."

"Newt shut up."

I started to blush.

"Brenda you're gorgeous... I ... I...I like you Brenda. I know your hearts with Minho, but at least give me a chance. I'll be adoring and affectionate towards you. I don't know what anyone has told you, but I'm a good kisser."

With him looking at me like that, it felt good knowing he felt that way for me. He's drunk right now and so am I, so I know that he means it. Will I ever get over Minho? I don't know. But Newt sure will help me try.

I simply responded back "Are you always this charming?" I kissed him, and that's when everything started falling apart.

Dec 25

"Its too bad the others aren't here." I said.

They would have died to watch me cook, especially if it came out this good. I made; mash potatoes, Turkey sandwiches, and shrimp pasta. Minho bought bread rolls and strawberry cheesecake.

At the end of the night we were both on the couch watching tv. (Particularly Minho's favorite Christmas specials.) I was sewing and yes this was kept hidden from the gang except Minho of course. He kept my secret while I kept his. (Christmas specials)

"These things never get boring." Minho said.

"Yeah, these things make me feel like I'm at home." I said.

"Hey, I'm sorry you don't get to spend Christmas with Jorge this year. It must really suck."

"A little, but hey at least I'll get to see him by New Year's anyway."

"Hey Brenda can I ask you something?"

Here we go.

"What's on your mind Minho?"

"Do you really think I've changed?"

That was odd.

"As in personality?"

"Yes."

"Yeah...you have actually. You really have changed Minho, for the better. But hey you still have those amazing qualities that make you unique. I love that about you. Your yourself Minho, and even though yourself isn't quite good sometimes, you're still awesome to hang out with."

"Thanks Brenda" He scooted up to hug me.

If I can't be with Minho, I'm glad I still get to be his friend.

"Now Brenda, what's up with you and Newt?"

"Not this again." I said annoyingly.

"Please please tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Minho got on top of me and held my hands strongly to the couch. This kind of felt hot actually. I got nervous.

"What are you going to do wrestle me?" I spoke

"Not exactly. I may do this..."

He got near my face almost going to kiss me when. He starts tickling my stomach.

"Stop...Stop...Stop"

I can't stop laughing.

We rolled into the floor. I felt the nice heat of the fireplace on my body. Minho probably felt the same way.

"Are you going to speak now?"Minho said with a smirk on his face.

"There's nothing to say about it." I responded back.

"But there is..."

Minho pulled me up to sit next to him on the carpet floor.

"What do you know about it?" I asked him.

"Brenda he can't stop thinking about you."

"How do you know that?"

"Well for starters, on our way home last Saturday (Dec 19) he fell asleep during the car ride."

Newt was sick that weekend and he had taken a lot of cough syrup, so naturally he dozed off.

"He kept mentioning your name, how your hair smelled nice and how your mouth tasted good. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Minho was questioning me like I had killed the shank.

"I'm obviously a great kisser."

"Hey that's up to me to judge. I can't trust Newt's judgement on things anymore. He let me down once, not going to happen again."

"Why don't you try and see for yourself?" I couldn't believe I actually asked him to do that.

"I would love to, but Newt likes you as well and I couldn't do that to him."

"You like me?"

"Brenda I'm not good at expressing my feelings for someone, I know I've been distant lately, but its only because I can't contain myself. I have come to terms deciding who I am and what I want. And that is you... Brenda. I'm sorry for taking so long to finally realize it."

"Minho...I..."

He was kissing me then, passionately, I loved it. It felt so good. But was I a bad person by betraying Newt like this? I certainly don't feel bad... not at all. We headed to his bedroom.

*Note

I'll try posting frequently, and trust me it'll get better as the story progresses. Comments and questions are well appreciated. Happy New Year's


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop I can't do this!" Brenda yelled. She was feeling guilty to what her intentions were with Minho at the beginning. She couldn't betray Newt like this.

By then Minho had taken his shirt off, it took him a moment to realize what was happening. His intentions were not to hurt Brenda. He liked her a lot. He knew he made a mistake by leading her on.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. It won't happen again. I... I have to go. I'll come back soon.''

Minho put his shirt back on and headed towards the door. He got his car keys put on his jacket and left.

Brenda didn't bother saying anything. She was angry at him. This was his entire fault. She had chosen to go out with Newt, because he didn't want her. Or at least tell her anything. Minho was too late.

Dec 14

"Newt... just be patient with me. I don't want you to suffer, because of my stupid feelings for someone else." Brenda didn't want to make Newt feel the same way she has over Minho. She knew if she was going to make it work, she had to give it her all.

"Brenda your feelings aren't stupid, you just don't know what love is yet." Newt had said this so calmly. He smiled at Brenda.

Brenda loved Newt's eyes. They made her feel such warmth.

"Listen... I'm not asking you to forget Minho, just give me a chance as well." Newt knew exactly what he was getting into, but he didn't care.

"Newt..."

"Shu...Shu..." Newt put a finger over Brenda's mouth. "Stop talking." He stared at her for second then slowly leaned in for a kiss. He stopped for a second then whispered into her ear softly, "I'm the happiest guy on Earth right now."

Dec 25

"Newt doesn't deserve this." Brenda said this softly and repeated this over and over. She was crying. She felt so dirty. She may not have had sex with Minho, but Minho had caressed her body. He kissed her neck and bit at her upper lip. She liked it, but knew it was wrong.

She decided to call Newt.

Dec 15

"Good morning Thomas!" Brenda spoke with such glee. She felt as if last night was just a dream.

"You look happy, what's up?" Thomas had never seen her like this. He was confused over his dear friend.

Brenda was only humming. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Suit yourself. Hey...Newt had to go to work early this morning, but he told me to tell you, to call him during his break. He said it's very important."

"Okay..." Brenda was dozing off.

She didn't stop liking Minho, but really liked Newt. They had agreed to keep their relationship on the low. If Brenda no longer desired to be with Newt anymore, Newt would accept it. He didn't want to stop her from finding true love.

Brenda believes in true love.

Minho got out of his room to join them for breakfast.

"Hey Thomas, please try not to snore as loud anymore, you know it only interrupts my beauty sleep." Minho let out a gasp, and sat down next to Brenda.

"Hey... Brenda. I see you got enough beauty sleep last night, you're glowing. Which is a shucking miracle?" Minho laughed.

"Thanks Minho. I appreciate your feedback." Brenda didn't care about anything other than Newt at that moment. She had finally felt alive. No more singing along to break up songs. No more feeling sorry for herself. She was happy.

"What's up with her? Minho had asked this while getting up to go get a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"I don't know dude." Thomas simply shrugged.

"Hey Brenda, do you want to head over to the library and study with me? I could really use your help. Lynn isn't a good study buddy." Minho had frowned at Brenda. "Earth to Brenda? Anyone home?"

"What? You were saying something?" Brenda asked casually.

"Yeah... You and me library now."

"Uh... Okay." Brenda started giggling.

"You think Newt knows something about this?" Thomas asked Minho. Minho smiled at Brenda.

"Who knows, but hey this'll do with me. Come on Brenda." Minho got up and grabbed Brenda's waist. She sat up from her chair and smiled at Minho. "Let me get ready, and I'll meet you at your car in 10 minutes." Brenda kissed Minho on the cheek and gave one to Thomas as well."

"Girls." Minho let out an exhale.

...

"Okay that's enough for today." Minho was brain fried.

"We've only studied for 5 hours." Brenda let out a great frustration.

"Yah only five hours... that's not much." Minho grabbed Brenda's hand. He caressed it. "Brenda what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Brenda slowly moved her hand away from Minho's

"I have no plans. What did you have in mind?" Brenda was acting casual and she wasn't nervous at all.

Minho's face saddened. This obviously hurt him.

"Would you like to go out? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure"

"Cool."

They just smiled at each other. This had gotten awkward.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Brenda got up from her chair.

...

Brenda's Point of View

I went outside to call Newt; I obviously didn't want Minho finding out about us. Not yet at least.

(Phone ringing)

I'm definitely not looking forward for this supposed "date". I like Minho, but he has other intentions. I'm pretty sure. I wonder what they are though.

"Hey Brenda, I was hoping you'd call." Newt was coughing hard.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

I heard Newt sniffle. He must be getting a cold.

"Yeah, must be a cold. I'll get through it. Hey I wanted to ask you something?" Newt sounded impatient.

"What?"

"I started thinking to myself how we haven't gone out on a date yet. And I definitely want to take you out somewhere. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah I am. And don't worry yourself out on that date. We've only been going out for what? 16 hours?" I laughed. I felt so comfortable around Newt. He brought out another side of me.

"Great I'll meet you tonight at the apartment and we'll go from there I got to go now, business here is booming. Try not to miss me too much."

"I won't." I said grinning.

"Yah you say that now."

"Bye Newt"

I hanged up. I can't believe I liked Newt.

Dec 25

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Brenda, what's up. Ooh by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS!

He screamed so loud.

"Listen Brenda, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Christmas, but hey we'll have enough time to be together before New Year's. You're still coming up here right?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Newt..."

I was crying again. Tears flooded my face.

"Hey what's wrong?"

I didn't know whether I should tell him or not. I don't want to lose him, and even though we weren't official, things happened. Either way this would still hurt him.

"I'm...I'm..."

I heard the front door open. Minho had come back.

Dec 18

"You sure you don't want to come with me? Did I mention I have two baby nieces, and that's not even the best part. Wait for it. There twins!" Newt was so happy he'd be able to go home this Christmas, especially because his family missed him a lot.

I was in Newt's room helping him pack.

"Oh yeah talk about adorableness. But the answer's still no. I don't want to be a bother for you or your family. I'll be fine. Minho will be here."

"Yeah that isn't going to convince me at all. Well... if I can't make you go at least come for New Year's." Newt looked so adorable as he gave me his puppy eyes. Not to even mention his sweater. That sweater made him look mighty sexy.

"Well if you insist, yeah I'll go." His face brightens. He gave me the biggest smile ever. Gosh I love that smile.

We starting kissing, this by the way has gotten better as we have progressed.

Dec 25

That night I made a decision.

"I'm just sad that Jorge isn't here." I wasn't going to tell him anything about what had happened with me and Minho. We made a decision to not be exclusive, so why should I be so worried.

"Oh, it'll be alright. I'm sure Jorge wishes he could be there. Don't worry too much about it. You'll see him soon." Newt had sounded relieved.

I sure was glad. I didn't want to tell him this right now. Especially not with Minho here.

"Newt...Newt come, it's almost time for presents." Someone was shouting in the background. It must have been his mom.

"I can see that you're busy… I'll call you later." I didn't want him to be upset with me, but I didn't feel comfortable right now talking to him.

"Alright, but hey I definitely want to hear how your week was. Call me soon. I...uh… I'll miss you." Newt was hiding something as well.

"Bye."

I have to talk to Minho.

…

"Hey Minho we need to talk." I told him this while I sat down next to him on the couch. I had wiped my tears and I actually felt brave.

"Okay." That's all he said. It looked like he didn't want to see me. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was staring at the fireplace.

Did he really think all of this was my fault?

*Note: Hey guys I'm really having a blast writing this story and I'll keep posting some more as soon as I am done writing. Please feel free to post comments and send me a PM if you have any questions regarding the story. Also, if you have any ideas feel free to mention them to me.


End file.
